Simple Together
by Raveniie
Summary: Maura's determined to get her Jane. Just your simple song fic. Warning: M for pure Rizzles up and coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Simple Together.**

Hi guys. Time for a song fic because I love this song and felt it was perfect for Jane and Maura. If you haven't heard this song please listen to it. It's by Alanis Morriset.

As usually all characters belong to their respective owners, I'm just borrowing them.

Angela walked into Maura's house just in time to see Jane slam the front door and to see Maura turn around and burst into tears. Angela sighed quickly moving to Maura and wrapping her in a hug. Maura didn't fight it, she needed Angela.  
"Come on Maura, sit down, you and Jane always work things out" Angela said calmly moving Maura to a kitchen stool and she began making her a cup of her favourite tea.  
"I'm not sure this time" Maura replied weakly. "I've really screwed it up this time"  
Angela handed the freshly made cup of tea to the medical examiner and rubbed her arm down the doctor's back.  
"What happened?"  
Maura looked at the kind woman sitting next to her and sniffed gently.  
"I may have told her something that made her angry"  
Maura burst into tears again and the next few sentences tumbled out of her mouth quickly.  
"I told her I'd had relationships with women before and she got angry, I know you and her are both catholic so I expect you to hate me too" Maura placed her head in her hands and sobbed gently some more.

Angela held the sobbing woman in her arms.  
"Maura Jane doesn't hate you because of that" she smiled "and I would never, I may be catholic but I respect everyone and understand that you can't help who you love".  
Maura's eyes shinned at the woman.  
I know why Jane's upset" Angela continued as Maura looked puzzled.  
She laughed gently, "Maura I've seen the way you look at Jane, and the way Jane looks at you" she smiled placing a hand on Maura's shoulder.  
"You love each other Maura".

Maura's heart leapt, could it be true? "Then why was she angry with me when I told her?" Maura asked.  
"Because Maura, maybe she was angry with herself" Angela responded "Maura, she'd liked you for so long, she's buried her feelings for you, to preserve your friendship, maybe she's angry she hasn't acted before" Angela smiled at Maura.  
"If you love Jane the way I think you do, then it has to be you who makes the first move" Maura nodded.  
"Thank you, Angela," she smiled. "You know I will"  
Maura and Angela hugged for the night before the older woman left for the night, leaving Maura to ponder her next move.

So there we go with the first chapter, since this is an M ya'll know Maura's going to be sneaky :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Simple Together.**

Hey guys so I know I posted this second chapter a little bit later than the last one. I'm on my final teaching placement right now before I graduate and yeah… stress…. Lesson planning… marking… and everything else that comes with teaching is hard work. (Bring on Summer!).  
Anyway, I hope you like and please follow, fave and review I love hearing what you liked and didn't like and what you think of my stories so far so please don't be shy.

Let's go:

Maura slid into the booth at the Dirty Robber just before the gang arrived, Korsak and Frost took their seats across from Maura leaving Jane the seat next to her.  
Maura smiled at her friend, though very little had been said over the last few days other than about the case, Jane had softened to Maura but she was still anxious.

Maura wanted to either ease that tension or increase it, whichever way worked. She'd decided she'd had enough hiding her feelings from Jane and for once was going to do something with her life, but she knew Jane, if she brought it up she'd run. Jane would close off, she'd done it before. No Maura had to play games, this plan she enjoyed.

As the evening got into full swing Jane had relaxed with a few beers and the four of them had laughed and joked for a few hours when suddenly Jane's grip on her beer bottled tightened. Not only had Maura shifted closer, but her skin-tight dress had ridden up her thighs leaving it exposed, close to Jane's other hand, though Jane dared move her hand away. Maura bit her lip gently whilst trying not to look at the detective.

She could see the detective's breathing stop for only a few seconds before it returned and grew faster, she could see the wild look in the detective's eyes and the flush spread across her cheeks. Maura smiled.  
"Jane?" she asked looking at the woman. "Jane, are you alright?" she teased gently.  
"Yeah Maur I'm fine" the detective said snapping out of her maura induced fantasy.

Maura turned back to the window taking a sip of her wine and couldn't help but let a small smile slide across her face. The night went on as it usually did, a few drinks, which moved from the booth over to the pool table. Not only did Jane catch the few extra touches Maura threw her way but so did the other detectives, who decided to bow out of this evening earlier than usual leaving the two women to the game. 

Maura smirked, it was her turn to take a shot and Jane was stood exactly where she wanted her. Moving to just in front of the woman she bent over the table lining up her shot perfectly.

Jane couldn't help but move her eyes down to the other woman's ass that was now bent right in front of her. The way the doctor's dress fit her gluteus maximus had turned Jane's head to mush. _I could just bury my face in it._ What? Jane shook her head slightly, that thought had NOT just come into her head.

Maura stood up again after firing her shot, the look of shock on Jane's face said enough. Maura smirked and tapped the seemingly shocked detective. "Jane, are you alright, you've gone really red." Maura said shocked. Jane shook her head.

"I'm fine Maura" she said trying to stand up, she was stopped by the doctor who sat on her lap sideways.  
"Maura what the he-"  
"Shush Jane" Maura spoke, her voice gentle. Her hands came up to the detective's neck. "You're really warm Jane" Jane didn't hear her, right now her eyes were fixed on the small slit on Maura's collar that let her see far more of the woman's breasts then she expected.

Maura stood up and took the woman's hand. "Come on cabs here" was the next words Jane heard but still she allowed Maura to take her hand and pull her outside. Before Jane's head fully came back from its fantasy, they were stood just inside Maura's hallway. The doctor kicked off her heels and reclosed her hands around Jane's. "Come on" she whispered leading the woman up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Maura I … guest" was all Jane could say as she stood transfixed in the middle of the bedroom, Maura was heading for the closet when she heard Jane stutter. She moved slowly back to the detective and moved her to sit on the edge of the bed. Jane looked at Maura, she now looked somehow vulnerable. Maura knelt on the floor in front of the woman, her dress rode up half way up her thighs she looked straight into Jane's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Jane." Maura whispered, her hands came to rest on the woman's knee.  
"Maur-"the detective whispered barely audible. So many thoughts whirled around her head, was the doctor really suggesting anything or was she merely seeing how far she could push the detective, what would happen. Jane's mind was both crystal clear yet hazy.

The good doctor smiled her hands cupping Jane's face. "Jane, I don't want you to run anymore" she whispered. "I want YOU" she emphasized, "But only if you want me" Maura barely got the last sentence out of her mouth when she was flung against the floor, the detective hovered above the woman the ends of her long hair trailing searing light touches over her chest. Maura looked up shock and fear in her eyes and slightly shaken, until she saw to look in the detective's eyes, the lust, the love.

It begins! As always comment and Fave and Follow let me know what you guys think, this is kinda my first M rated fic so next chapted could either be really good or kinda crappy but I look forward to writing it.

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys so I got some amazing reviews on this story so thank you to everyone who reviewed it really made my week, had a rough week so far, stress from placement is kinda getting to me.

So what better way to get rid of that stress then to write about our two favourite women. XD

Maura looked up at the woman above her, she knew Jane was smiling but still nervous. "Jane it's okay" she whispered running feather light touches down the Italian's neck. She wanted Jane to make the first move in this. Jane slowly lowered herself down to Maura, still supporting her own weight her lips touched Maura's. Fireworks went off in their heads and what started as a slow tender kiss soon heated up till they finally had to break for air.

"God Maura" Jane whispered panting, her forehead pressed against the blonde's.  
Maura smiled and looked up into her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this" Maura admitted.  
"Oh, yes I do" Jane replied moving to place searing kisses down the medical examiner's neck to her collar bone sucking on her pulse point making Maura gasp arching her back against the detective, her breasts pushed against Jane's making the woman groan against her neck.  
Whilst jane was busy sucking, Maura's hands got busy undoing the other woman's blouse, once free of this garment Maura roamed the detectives tight stomach and back feeling each muscle ripple at her touch.

"Jane I need-" Maura started before expertly flipping them over. Maura quickly pulled up her own dress over her head. Jane groaned seeing her friend reveal a very flimsy pair of black panties and bra, it was relatively see through and Jane dared reach out and touch the woman's stomach.

Maura moved down leaving kisses along the woman's neck before dipping between the woman's breasts running her tongue gently up the edge of the bra.  
"Maura!" Jane gasped, her voice laced with sex. Before Jane knew it she was released of the offending item and Maura had dipped her tongue gently circling one of her nipples whilst her thumb ran over the other one.

Jane felt the heart melt to her core, she had never orgasmed before without being touched lower but could this medical examiner bring that release just through her current ministrations. Jane felt her climax building as she pulled the same item off her lover, the mounds bounced out of the item and Jane was mesmerised like watching a pair of pendulums rock. She groaned as Maura moved her tongue to the other nipple. Maura moaned against the nipples sending ripples through the woman's veins and before Jane knew it she was screaming and writhing on the floor.

Maura continued to suck against the woman feeling her stir from her orgasm. "It's okay Jane" she whispered moving her ministrations down the woman's stomach before she reached her pants. She looked up to see Jane watching her, the woman nodded giving Maura permission.

In a few seconds the pants along with the woman's underwear were at the other side of the room. Maura took her time, kissing up the inside of the left leg and then moving to the right leg, she felt Jane tense when she got close to her center. Blowing cold air against the sensitive area made Jane groan "Maura please!" she begged. With no more time wasted Maura tipped her tongue down gently she moved along the woman's folds till her tip just tickled the Italian's clit. She continued these movements feeling Jane writhe underneath her. Soon she moved her fingers up coating herself in Jane's juices before sliding one then a second finger in feeling Jane arch to the touch. "Fuck!" Jane gasped as Maura's tongue went back to her clit. Her tongue dipped against the woman's clit in time with her thrusts building it up.  
"Fuck.. Maura… Fuck!" Jane screamed coming undone for a second time under the medical examiner.

Maura smiled removing her own panties and settling over Jane, she own mound covering Jane's, she began to rock gently against her, kissing back up Jane's body she sucked against her pulse point trying to prolong Jane's orgasm. The Italian's eyes settled on the blonde as their lips locked again, Jane could taste herself on Maura's tongue and nothing had ever tasted sexier. She could get lost in the doctor's eyes, and never care. She had realized a long time again that she loved the woman but since Maura had shown no interest she settled with friendship. They both knew that after tonight that would not be the case, they would be together. Jane was sure, she had never felt happier then when with this woman.

Maura could feel her own desire building inside her as she rocked a pace against the detective, she moved up looking down at the detective and she settled her hands on Jane's knees she rocked harder. "Jane" she gasped feeling Jane come up and take a nipple in her mouth.  
Maura gasped "Jane…. I... I… FUCK!" she screamed feeling her orgasm get so close, Jane had never heard Maura swear before and she loved it, she didn't know why but she had an urge and bit down on the woman's nipple harder then she meant to.  
"FUCK!" Maura screamed flying over the edge of her orgasm calling out Jane's name. She collapsed against the detective panting.

"I love you Maura" Jane whispered pressing kisses against the woman's forehead. Maura smiled against her. "I love you too Jane". Maura pulled at the bed feeling for the blanket before pulling it down to cover them both, they were content on the floor wrapped in their love.

Right guys! Haha this is my first sex scene ever written so it may not be too good.

Now this is sort of the end of this story but please leave a review if you'd like me to continue into the morning after and maybe make it a bit of a longer story I have a few ideas so :) Hope you like it. Peace!

Raven


End file.
